<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skyfall (Previous title: Edge of Tomorrow) by ElenaWoolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007320">Skyfall (Previous title: Edge of Tomorrow)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaWoolf/pseuds/ElenaWoolf'>ElenaWoolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Awesome Bulma Briefs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Happy Ending, Planet Earth was destroyed, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Smut, Space Opera, True Love, True Mates, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegetasei was destroyed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaWoolf/pseuds/ElenaWoolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>* Only the title has been changed *</p><p>Bulma is an unpretentious Secretary for Technological Advances and the 45th in line for presidential succession. After a massive attack on planet Earth, which murdered the President and all ministers who could take office, Bulma is catapulted to be the supreme leader of the human race.<br/>She is not a physically strong woman, but she is a determined and strong-willed person, able to fight to protect the people who depend on her.</p><p>Guiding the earthlings through infinite space, she comes up against an attractive and grumpy alien prince, who also lost his home. The two leaders will have to face many dangers to get their people to safety.</p><p>However, no fight will be greater than the internal struggle that Bulma and Vegeta will have to confront to recognize and accept the strong attraction that unites their bodies and hearts.</p><p> </p><p>This work was influenced by Battlestar Galactica.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skyfall (Previous title: Edge of Tomorrow)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cylon Desert Planet, 14th Quadrant of the Pylon Galaxy</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bulma's eyes slowly opened, awakening from the temporary state of unconsciousness in which she found herself, due to the sounds of beasts never heard before and the loud noise of voices screaming in a strange language. She coughed feeling her throat thick thanks to the dry and hot climate. His eyes opened and closed in confusion due to the intense light in the ambiance. She tried to raise the hand to wipe the beads of sweat off her forehead, but something made her feel like she was making twice as much effort to make the move. The metallic sound of the chains was the final noise capable of making her conscious. She rose quickly and rolled nimbly to the totem to which the chains tied around her wrists were attached. In that exact moment, a kind of vehicle passed over where she was, if she hadn't moved that would have been the end of her. Inside the ship was a kind of purple three-armed alien moving a club with long spines.</p><p>A scene of intense and strange battle unfolds before the woman's confused look. Ten aliens of different species seemed to be going through some kind of deadly battle. Screams of horror and the smell of impending death prowled or air. Living beings, inhabitants of different planets, dueled for the maintenance of human lives. There were four others tied to totems, like Bulma.</p><p>With her tense back against the totem Bulma looked up and could better see where she was. High and crowded stands of people who shouted for someone and then howled in despair, a tyrant sitting in a prominent space, deciding on the life and death of those who were abandoned in the center of a circle. Removing all the technological apparatus, Bulma could have sworn that she was in a gladiatorial arena on her home planet, during the height of the Roman Empire. For a few brief seconds, she imagines herself there. However, Earth is no more. The intense heat of this planet was toasting her brain, and leaving a white shirt that she wore completely wet from her sweat, showing off black lace lingerie.</p><p>She looked to the left and saw a familiar face. An alien of short stature, but of the same height as her, with strong muscles of the kind she appreciates, cinnamon skin, spiky black hair, a furious look and an aristocratic nose. The blue clothes he wore were very close to the body, leaving nothing to the imagination. There was something imposing about the red cloak he wore over his shoulders and the strange symbol brooch attached to the cloak. She had seen him before in the commercial center of the planet. They had fought verbally and exchanged offenses as they both coincidentally needed the same part to repair their respective ships. They made eye contact and at the same time, he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in an arrogant way that irritated her beyond normal.</p><p>"Idiot!" Reflexively, she also crossed her arms and lifted her face slightly.</p><p>"Vulgar woman!" He snarled, in a bad mood for being stuck in such a situation and for thinking it was her fault.</p><p>Small ships that seemed to imitate chariots crashed against each other and the fighters continued the cruel and bloody massacre.</p><p>A kind of hatchet flew by and almost hit the bluenette's face, getting stuck in the totem. She tried to free herself from the handcuffs, but the attempts were futile. The ground on which they stepped trembled, and everyone who was attached to the totems saw small animals the size of a baseball coming out of a crack in the floor, looked like Earth lobsters, with the subtle difference that these animals were eating the meat of those that they found ahead of them. Those little monsters would devastate the flesh of anyone who dared to survive the deadly games that were taking place in the arena.</p><p>Vegeta growled low as he saw the small animals advance on the still fresh flesh of the corpses. Viewers roared wildly, knowing that few survived this cowardly obstacle. The saiyan prince crossed his strong arms and glided as far as the ki control handcuffs allowed, which allowed him to sit on top of the totem and watch the end of the others who were tied up and would have no escape.</p><p>The Earthling girl was impressed by watching him fly. He thought that this should be the first time she saw something like this. He found it curious that she was impressed with the flight, but not with his perfect tail that demonstrated his origin and high class.</p><p>Her destroyed planet should be populated by weak and useless beings. Everyone else who was trapped panicked as carnivorous creatures approached. Vegetou noticed this due to the smell of strong adrenaline that their bodies emitted. The woman was the only one not to emit that smell.</p><p>Watching her out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that while everyone watched the animals tear through the flesh of the living and dead combatants in the arena, she was the only one with her back to danger, analytically watching the handcuffs and the pole she was standing on prey.</p><p>"What does she think she is doing?" He had to contain the instinct that strangely required him to scream and warn her of the imminent danger of death.</p><p>The screams and the smell of blood from the flesh being exposed by the murderous little teeth, left Bulma disgusted, but she did not stop architecting her plan. She was earthling and for obvious reasons her human body structure never evolved or prepared her for flight, however, she was human, and her race was not at the top of the food chair on planet Earth just by luck. While the others waited patiently to be devoured, and for those who were closest to the hungry creatures, this is what happened to them, Bulma supported his foot on the metal structure of the totem and contracted the muscles for the effort he would have to make.</p><p>Vegeta cannot contain the small and discreet smile, only one side of his lips curved upwards while watching the woman use the chains as a rope to propel her body and climb the totem pole, reaching the top and sitting in exactly the same way as he was sitting. She didn't seem used to doing this kind of physical exercise often, but she struggled and forced herself to climb and stay alive.</p><p>Her blue eyes watched the grotesque scene that developed around them. Dread did not dominate her at any time, she was worried, but not desperate, which made it possible to search for a way out. He made a mental note. She was a survivor too, just like him. The prince looked on curiously, trying to find out what else she could do.</p><p>Bulma looked at her trapped wrists, thinking of some way to remove the fetters that bound her. Those handcuffs were not just steel, there was an electronic system that controlled it and that was a point in favor of the woman. She sat so that her body was safe in the small space and fastened her knees around the totem pole, applying pressure to hold herself together. She hit as hard as she could with the central handcuff control mechanism against the metal edge. She knocked once, twice, ten times, twenty times.</p><p>Vegeta knew that she would not be able to break the chains. Hers were different from his. Hers were simple, serving only as a restraint. Theirs limited ki control and made him a mediocre being. He held his breath for a few seconds when he saw her smile as if she got what she wanted. So, breaking the handcuffs was not her priority.</p><p>Watching the woman fight the adversities imposed on her was more fun for Vegeta than watching the death of the fighters they had lost to the carnivorous creatures. The woman seemed to have electricity running through her entire body, because she kept on working while chaos reigned in the arena. She tried to reach with the fingers to the central point of the handcuffs, but the way the wrists were locked prevented this movement. However, it did not prevent the woman from unbuttoning the buttons on her white blouse and sticking her hands inside the black lace bra and scouring for something. She removed one of the thin metal rods from the bra and inserted it into the small opening of the electronic key which she had managed to deform by tapping against the totem.</p><p>The heat felt in his face was not enough to make him turn his face, and so, he was distracted by the white skin of the neckline and breasts that seemed to want to jump out of the bra with every movement she performed when trying to pull the little wires out of the opening. A small wire was slowly pulled through the opening, she paused for a moment calculating something in her trapped mind, and Vegeta could see the exact moment when she held her breath. He accompanied her unconsciously. When she pulled the wire hard enough to break it, a small explosion made her unbalance and fall backwards.</p><p>The little creatures were prevented from enjoying the exotic meal because strong arms parried Bulma when the handcuffs came off her wrists. She trembled in his arms before sliding her hands down his arms and shoulders to find support in his body to hold on tight in his arms while they were both in the air. Even with her hands on the layer of the royal blue uniform, she could feel that the race's body temperature was higher than human. His scent was musky and the heat of that desert planet didn't seem to have the same effect on him. He was attractive in Bulma's eyes. Attractive and dangerous.</p><p>Luckily the length of his handcuffs allowed him to reach her, saving the woman and squeezing her in his arms. At once, he was unable to answer because his own body acted so instinctively, protecting the delicate earthling woman. Having her so close to himself, he was bombarded by the floral-fruity fragrance so characteristic of her, and that previously, he had smelled only a subtle dazzle of such an overwhelming smell. Saiyan females lacked this almost aphrodisiac odor. He felt a kind of hunger, but it was a hunger foreign to him. The mouth filled with saliva, triggering the animalistic instincts of the Saiyan race. She had a soft body to the touch, he realized that even wearing the usual white gloves. His fingers pressed against her flesh, marveling at the different sensation. Saiyan females had hard bodies with extremely defined muscles just like males.</p><p>The white blouse was still open, her full breasts almost spilled out of her bra and brushed the saiyan's chest. Her body betrayed her and she gasped, feeling her nipples brush against a stranger's body each time she inhaled and exhaled air through her lungs.</p><p>Bulma was trapped in the face of an inexorably powerful force of nature. That alien being was made up of hard muscles all over his body. The cinnamon-colored skin gave him a sensual look. She wouldn't be able to explain what she was feeling, but an electric wave went through her whole body, like a shock, a pleasant shock that spread to the pubic region, making her nucleus throb. Bluenette wondered if she rubbed her tongue against his skin if she would be able to taste cinnamon. They were so close...</p><p>His nostrils flared and contracted as if they caught some scent in the air and within him the need arose to taste a taste that was still unknown to him. Instinctively she closed her legs and tried to pull her hips away from his pelvis, but that made her lose stability because they were floating in the air, and as soon as she clung to him again, tightening her arms around his neck, joining the bodies even more. She had the feeling that she could better enjoy the first flight without technological gadgets if she were not in the arms of such an enigmatic and attractive stranger.</p><p>"If you don't do the same with my handcuffs, I will allow you to become the next meal for these creatures." He growled menacingly, exposing the canines as the beast he was. The deep, hoarse voice and the hot breath blowing against her neck made her face the dangerous alien. His voice was also sensual, despite the threat given, which made Bulma's feelings confused.</p><p>There was no fear in the beautiful blue eyes.</p><p>Their breaths were heavy as they looked at each other, and she couldn't conclude, but she had the slightest feeling that they were both enjoying the way her full breasts were pressed against the muscles of his chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Planet Earth, a few weeks before</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There were no more walls. Technological advances have broken all physical barriers between people, between countries, between worlds. New planets. New life forms were discovered every day. In this new era, man had awakened to the sense of union, albeit in a primitive way. There was still hunger. Ache. Inequality. However, the inhabitants of planet Earth had understood the need for union as a single entity. The Intergalactic Trade League demanded it. This forced sense of brotherhood among earthlings caused unprecedented change throughout history. Only a great leader represented humanity. One planet, one leader.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was Union Day. This event celebrated the date on which all countries on Earth decided to unite as one by donating the sovereignty of each to a higher entity, which would be able to make unique decisions for all of humanity. Although this union is not perfect, as there were still some conflicts between nations, it worked well. The League of Intergalactic Trade encouraged this feat and held the Earth in high regard, after all, it had a good location and served as a trading post, in addition to the natural wealth it offered.</p><p>The celebration used to be always quiet, full of artistic presentations and the sale of food from each region celebrating the individuality of each one but together. A tall, blonde woman passed through the crowd during the event. She wore a short red dress that emphasized the hourglass shape of her body, with a neckline capable of attracting the attention of many people. However, the irritating sound of the heels of the boot she wore was what held the eyes of several men and women.</p><p>The blonde seemed quite curious admiring the more routine acts of the people around her as she walked towards her goals. She looked like a puppet that had just come to life but was still being manipulated by invisible threads. It was noticeable by her confused facial expressions that she wanted to stop and feel the experience of the party that she just seemed to be forced to cross.</p><p>However, something managed to divert the focus from her mission and made her stop. A single mother was trying to look after three children at the same time.</p><p>The older two were fighting over their mother's attention and priority in choosing the next snack stand. The youngest cried in a baby carriage.</p><p>" Excuse. I could help you if you allow it. ”</p><p>The poor mother saw no malice in the woman's action and just shook her face slightly in agreement while trying to convince her older children to choose traditional ramen as a meal. The young blonde woman, without smiling, gently touched the baby's fat cheeks, having the first experience of contact with a human baby. She was not expressing the feelings, but that impression was being incredible for her.</p><p>“Your baby is so sweet. Could I handle it? ”</p><p>The mother seemed relieved to have someone able to lessen her problems, she agreed, as the older children continued to complain, but answered as if she had not even heard the question. The crying baby was held lovingly in the woman's arms and she rocked him, comforting him.</p><p>“You are so small. I'm sorry! ”, The blonde confided in whispers next to the baby's fat face. Amid the chaos of two spoiled children screaming, a crack, a little crack was not heard by anyone. Only it was heard by the one to whom it gave cause. Human babies have delicate, fragile necks. She didn't take much effort.</p><p>***</p><p>At the meeting point, Android 18 slowly turned her face and found her brother watching her with narrowed eyes. “I brought the code to bring down the shields. Here it is." She handed the small device into the hands of her brother, who began to admire the crowd happy with the festival, oblivious to everything that was to come.</p><p>"Our father told me that you were behaving inappropriately, 18. He may need to clean your hard drive." He did not receive an answer, but continued to admire people who were passing by worried only one day at a time. "Do you still have the habit of shortening babies' lives out of pity, sister?"</p><p>Android 17 looked around only to find that she was no longer there.</p><p>***</p><p>Elsewhere in the city, the delegation of the Technology Secretariat boarded a ship for a ceremony to discrediting the old combat ships used in the last war. Yes. Before there was unity between peoples, there was conflict. The ships with obsolete technology would be donated to schools with a higher rate of good grades, for this reason the boarding was being slower than usual, since five hundred children aged 6-11 years boarded at their pace.</p><p> </p><p>The Secretary for Technological Advances was in her private room, inside the nave, analyzing the latest documents and digitally signing them using the mobile device developed and created by her. The woman was the creative genius of the largest robotics and war development company on planet Earth, Capsule Corporation.</p><p>“Are the kids all on board already, Krillin?”,</p><p>“We are almost ready to go. This idea of bringing all these children did not seem very good. Aah, I stopped by the pharmacy today and got your medication for the quarter. You need to cut down on caffeine, okay? ” Krillin smiled sympathetically as he removed the three empty cups of coffee that were on the table and deposited in front of Bulma the white pharmacy package with several bottles of medicines.</p><p>"Becoming a secretary was not a good idea.", She sighed heavily, caressing her own temples. "My father would be a better secretary than I am."</p><p>"How's your father doing, Bulma?"</p><p>“He's getting worse. My mother practically doesn't sleep at home anymore ... ”, she shook her face slightly trying to keep the sad thoughts that dominated her heart out of her mind. “The Earthling High Command wanted Briefs for the job, but they chose the wrong Briefs. I am an engineer. Not a woman of politics. "</p><p>“Bulma, the High Command believes that Briefs in this position will free us from many problems. We avoid war by having the biggest military weapon developers in the galaxy in a position like yours. Other planets know the name Briefs. Besides, do you know that old saying about power? ”, He was smiling, trying to cheer up his friend while holding a tray with dirty cups.</p><p>“You can tell me that later. Now go and accelerate this boarding. I need to go back early and visit my father at the hospital. ” , she lowered her head again and concentrated on the digital documents, impatiently analyzing them.</p><p>The children were guided inside the ship, chiefs, ministers and occupants of minor positions in the areas of education, technological and military development were also present, making up the entire group that would make a small commemorative trip in the orbit of the planet. Everything felt right and peaceful for the official celebration.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“We are gathered here today to celebrate the union. The moment of glory when all countries came together and decided to abandon their sovereignty in the name of the common good. We also celebrate the fraternity that has arisen among peoples of different nations and ethnicities in such a special environment. On board the Arietis ship and its eleven other sister ships also in orbit at that moment, we celebrate peace. The Arietis spacecraft built by Capsule Corp was once our “Battle Star”, our main direct combat space vehicle capable of accommodating a large crew and a large number of space fighters. More than 4,740 feet in size, with 150 Raptors and 75 Vipers in each of the two landing bays, 6 Subluz Engines, Kinetic Energy Weapons, and Nuclear Warheads, we officially announce that the Arietis spacecraft and its eleven sisters will be transformed into spaces educational opportunities for children in our Capital. And it is with great pleasure that I ... ”</p><p>Bulma was forced to interrupt the speech because many signs of receiving a message sounded almost synchronized at that moment, including hers. Everyone present began to scream and curse as they stared at the telephone screens. Bulma looked at Krillin and he, like almost everyone else, including the children, was looking at the phone, his eyes panicked. She decided to take the object out of the inside pocket of her blazer and check what was going on.</p><p>"We are being attacked, Bulma", the words came out of Krillin's mouth in a very incredulous way.</p><p>"This can't be happening ..." Bulma's voice echoed shakily and loudly across the room. She turned off the microphone, but in the midst of the chaos installed, no one paid any attention to her words. She looked at the audience that until a few seconds ago was completely involved in her speech and felt her heart sink when she saw some small children start to cry.</p><p>“Krillin, I don't understand. No one could disable the security shields my father created. Nobody! ”, She unbuttoned her blazer, removing it because she felt suffocated as she left the room with firm and hurried steps.</p><p> </p><p>"She couldn't have done it ...", Krillin whispered those words to himself as if he were trying to calm his own heart. That statement was not for Bulma or any other present there. Mistrust dominated the short man's heart at such a critical time. Holding the tears in his eyes, he ran to reach the blue-haired woman.</p><p>Bulma was already in the middle of the long corridor, and Krillin only managed to reach her because she stopped, lost, and consulted the map of the ship on the device she had in hand.</p><p>“Where's the pilot? We need to get back to Earth. We urgently need to return to Earth in search of survivors. After all, have the invaders spoken out? I was unable to discover much information about the attack. The main important things, I mean ... ”, she was very nervous, talking without being able to stop, but even so, fear did not paralyze her. She started walking again, now knowing the direction of the bridge.</p><p>“Bulma, nuclear weapons have destroyed the main points of the globe. Things must be in chaos over there. No one has yet claimed the attack for themselves. ” Krillin ran his hand over his bald head, stuttering and extremely nervous about the situation.</p><p>“Get in touch with the President. We need to know which emergency protocol to follow. At the moment, as I am in the highest government position on this ship, I propose that we should go back and fill this entire empty space with survivors. ASAP."</p><p>"Yes. You are in the highest government position on the ship, so you don’t propose it, Bulma, you rule! ”</p><p>"Then, get in touch urgently with the President, Mr. Assistant.", The order slipped from her lips as if it were something natural. At the end of the corridor, he took the right and she took the left. “I need to speak to whoever is flying this ship. See you soon, Krillin. ”</p><p>She didn't need much time and quickly found the bridge. Invading the room, which was locked, but that was no obstacle for someone who, at the age of eight, followed the development and creation of the ship and went through each room holding the hand of his loving father.</p><p>"Who dares to invade my bridge?", The commander shouted and headed for the entrance, however he retreated when he came across a woman who did not seem willing to retreat.</p><p>“The Earth is being attacked right now, gentlemen. I believe that..."</p><p>“Tell us something we don't know yet, Ms. Secretary. They have been bombed for exactly fifteen minutes and everything is crazy. I hoped we could last longer! ”</p><p>“I expected that too, however, they managed to invade our shield. I do not know how. I don't know yet, but I promise to discover it soon. We need to go back and rescue as many people as we can. "</p><p>"Come back? You can't understand the dimension of how things are there, can you? ”</p><p>“Really? Do you mean what with those words? Are you refusing to obey the orders of the high hierarchy person here? I don't see any other Secretary of State on that ship. ” Bulma was nervous, with her hands on her hips and a menacing look.</p><p>“I am a civilian pilot and down there, Ms. Secretary, there is a war going on. I will not endanger the crew of the ship just because you want it. ”</p><p>"Ship Arietis, Alpha-three-seven-tango-chair-one-thirteen-k-beta-five-five-Briefs." Bulma's voice was loud and imperious.</p><p>The commander watched the situation in disbelief.</p><p>“MANUFACTURED CODE ACTIVATED. PROTOCOL FOR CHANGING THE COMMAND OF THE ACTIVATED SHIP. ” The ship's feminine, robotic voice was loud enough to block the disgruntled pilot's screams. “WHICH BRIEFS WILL COMMAND ME? "</p><p>“Dr. Bulma Briefs. Permission Code XLU5YH-84. ”</p><p>“COMMAND CONTROL SUCCESSFULLY TRANSFERRED. Welcome, Dr. Briefs. What is your first order? ”</p><p>“Return to Earth. Proceed to the location to be sent by the High Commissioner Terran. We will rescue survivors like the other ships that are in orbit at the moment. "</p><p>"Yes ma'am." The crew and the Ship responded in chorus.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cylon Desert Planet, 14th Quadrant of the Pylon Galaxy</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I will help you because you helped me. Consider your threat ignored by me. ” Bulma had all the characteristics of a prey, but she absolutely did not act like one.</p><p>Vegeta growled, excited by the discharge of energy released by the female and at the same time confused by feeling these strange sensations by the human woman.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading. Comment your opinion below.</p><p>If you didn't like it, please be kind to expose your arguments. Constructive criticism is appreciated and can help me improve my writing. </p><p>I am writing two long stories now and I want to continue to write "Human Being". So if you have any preferences please tell me which story you want to read first.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>